$g(n) = -5n^{3}+n^{2}$ $h(x) = -2x^{3}-7x^{2}-4x-2(g(x))$ $ h(g(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = -5(0^{3})+0^{2}$ $g(0) = 0$ Now we know that $g(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $h(g(0))$ , which is $h(0)$ $h(0) = -2(0^{3})-7(0^{2})+(-4)(0)-2(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = -5(0^{3})+0^{2}$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $h(0) = -2(0^{3})-7(0^{2})+(-4)(0)+(-2)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$